


In the Spanish Sun

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanish Grand Prix 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: For the Spanish Grand Prix, Susie and Emilia turn up to surprise their men.





	In the Spanish Sun

Emilia glanced up as the door opened only to see her husband heading towards the staircase with his head down. Clearly, he was upset following his engine failure, understandably her heart ached for him. She’d seen all the work he’d put in and all the work he’d had to do to prove his critics wrong and now to get a DNF following his first win would play on his mind.

“It’s not a nice feeling.” Niki said. “It never is when the car gives out on you.”

“I can’t begin to imagine the pain.” She admitted. Being an Olympic swimmer she knew what pressure was but she didn’t need to rely on anything but herself to be successful.

“You should give him a minute before checking on him.” Niki whispered to her. “But he’d probably appreciate some support.”

The blonde nodded. She’d been made welcome into the Mercedes motorhome and Niki had been very good to her and she trusted his judgement in this situation. She watched her phone as a few minutes passed before getting to her feet and heading towards the stairs.

She knocked on her husband’s door before poking her head in. “Valtteri?” She asked softly, sighing when she saw him sitting on his sofa, still in his race suit. The only thing he’d removed was his helmet and race boots.

“It wasn’t your fault…” She said, closing the door behind her and moving on to the sofa beside him, making sure to snuggle into his body.

“I know… it was an old engine.” He admitted, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tight against his chest. “It’s just such a damper compared to Sochi.”

She nodded. “That’s motor racing though. If you won every race and had complete reliability you would be bored and would have no determination to improve.”

Valtteri omitted a sigh before placing a kiss on his wife’s head. Since his announcement as the new Mercedes driver he really hadn’t had much time at home or with his lovely Emilia, so to have her here with his Mum meant a lot. “You’re right.”

Emilia smiled and rested her head against his chest. “I’m really proud of you.” She told him. “And regardless of what reporters say, you are still in this the fight. You can prove them all wrong in Monaco.”

“I can.” He nodded. “Especially with you by my side.”

She smiled and tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. “I’ll be there, cheering you on.”

Valtteri smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, one that had the promise of something more to come later. “I’m very lucky to have you in my life.” He whispered, his face inches away from hers.

“Yes, yes you are.” She giggled, kissing him again. This is the Valtteri she wanted to see, not the one with his head down that had walked into the motorhome. She knew he was a fighter, her Finnish fighter.

 

* * *

 

Unknown to many people, Susie had decided to attend the Spanish Grand Prix. She knew how tired Toto was and how he hated being away from her and little Jack. Therefore, while the dramatic race unfolded and the sore heads grew in the Mercedes garage, Susie was tucked away in her husband’s office in the motorhome. Despite having a good catch up with Emilia and Niki, the Scot had chosen to watch the race with her son in Toto’s office, not wanting to feel overwhelmed during her first time back in an F1 paddock.

The race had been a thriller with the first lap showing nothing but chaos and a Ferrari taking the lead. She had been impressed by the speed of the new cars and the racing but her heart panged when she saw her former Williams teammate Valtteri retire due to an engine failure. However, the virtual safety car had triggered a sudden battle between Sebastian and Lewis.

“Please…” She mumbled, holding Jack close to her chest, while watching Lewis chased down Vettel’s Ferrari.

She knew the team needed another win if they were going to keep ahead in the constructor’s championship. “And Hamilton has a good exit from this corner, he’s going to be closer this time! Can he get him on the straight?” The commentator exclaimed.

Susie held her breath as Lewis dived down the inside of Sebastian, making the corner and taking the lead of the race. “Yes!” She said quietly, smiling down at Jack who was looking around curiously. “I bet they show Daddy soon.” She said, lifting Jack up so he could see the screen.

After showing the replay of Lewis’s overtake, Toto and Dieter appeared on screen. Her eyes lit up when she saw her husband jump up and thump the desk a few times. Typical Toto she thought. She could remember the first time they’d watched football together and his team won and he’d thumped the sofa. “You and desks…” She mumbled as Jack started to cry.

Susie frowned and suddenly realised the aggressive actions on the screen had startled her son. “Hey… Jack, it’s okay.” She cuddled him tightly, rubbing his back. “It was just Daddy being silly.” She whispered. “Shhh.”

The Scot got up and walked up and down the room, bouncing Jack gently, hoping to settle him. Slowly, he started to calm and the tears stopped. “Good boy.” She whispered, gently placing him into his cot.

The little Wolff slept for the remainder of the race, not causing any problems for Susie. When Lewis crossed the line in first she felt relieved. In the rush of emotion, she left Jack with Niki’s wife and rushed out into the garage, spotting Toto about to head down to the podium. “Toto!”

The Austrian turned around, grinning when he saw Susie. “Well done!” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her, pulling her close against his body. “There were a few tense moments.”

“I know.” She nodded. “You scared Jack with your table punching when Lewis overtook Sebastian. He wouldn’t stop crying.”

Toto sighed as the two headed towards the podium, walking happily side by side. “I never thought. I suppose I should try not to do that.”

“Well just make sure Jack isn’t watching.” She chuckled.

“I’ll be good.” He nodded, leaning down to kiss her head.

“Good.”


End file.
